nationfandomcom-20200223-history
The Essentials
'The Essentials '''is a yearly box set of five current and classic books published by Villanova Inc. and Marcus Villanova. The first set of books was made in 2010. TE always uses the Villanova Family crest. 2010 Edition Book One: Walden The book includes all original text by Thoreau, but an forword by Ernst Villanova - : ''While reading this book as a teenager I did not appricate the fact that somone would live like this. But later on in my life I relized somthing about this book. It wasn't that he was a transcendenalist, but he was making a statement in his time. I loved that he protested taxes that were plan stupid and fought for the right when most other people didn't agree. Basically it's an essential to any person. Book Two: And Then There Were None The book includes all orginal text by Agatha Christie but instead of a forword it includes the poem in the book, on old parchment: : Ten little Soldier boys went out to dine; One choked his little self and then there were nine. : Nine little Soldier boys sat up very late; One overslept himself and then there were eight. : Eight little Soldier boys traveling in Devon; One said he'd stay there and then there were seven. : Seven little Soldier boys chopping up sticks; One chopped himself in halves and then there were six. : Six little Soldier boys playing with a hive; A bumblebee stung one and then there were five. : Five little Soldier boys going in for law; One got in Chancery and then there were four. : Four little Soldier boys going out to sea; A red herring swallowed one and then there were three. : Three little Soldier boys walking in the zoo; A big bear hugged one and then there were two. : Two Little Soldier boys sitting in the sun; One got frizzled up and then there was one. : One little Soldier boy left all alone; He went out and hanged himself and then there were none. Book Three: (Screenplay and First Ever Recording of the Musical) Spring Awakening The Screenplay includes all orginal text by Frank Wedekind with a forword by Marcus Villanova - : The first time I ever saw this play I was just 10 or 11. I was probally scared, I'm not sure. Anyway, this play is what the mids wants and gets anyway. In the begining, the first scene, already talks about fragile life an sex, and for 1930 Germany it was a horible topic. The play touches all kinds of happiness and pure horrible life. From Homosexuals, to masterbation, to scuiced. The play is defenitly my favorite and Frank is one of my favorite playwrites. Book Four: (Screenplay and First Ever recording of the Musical) Rent The copy has the original screen play of Rent written by Jonathan Larson and CD of the music as a special bonus. The forword is written by Marcus Villanova - : The rock-opera Rent was defenitly my first love in the theather world! It was a great musical that included sex and the main idea AIDS. The musical is based off the play La Boheme and has name based charteters, Like Mimi. The musical tackles so much more tho, like make the best of a horrible situation and making mit in the big city. The laughs, tears, and happiness you'll feel while reading this screenplaye, automatically make you know it is special! Book Five: Leaves of Grass The copy has the orginal wording and all of Walt Whitman's Leaves of Grass. The forword is written by Jonathan Frum - : The time being 1840 and being Homsexual is very hard, being one today I know. I think the passion and hardship of the pinoeers and the human spirt was truly expressed in the book of amazing and firey poems. Category:Art Category:Book